


A dangerous game

by MacdeauShipper



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Convincing, Coronavirus, Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper
Summary: Edouard Philippe, the Prime Minister of France, and Olivier Véran, the new Health Minister are at the Elysée, waiting for the President to arrive for a meeting, regarding the current pandemic situation. But it might turns out that the Prime Minister has other ideas in mind...
Relationships: Edouard Philippe/Olivier Véran, Emmanuel Macron/Edouard Philippe/Olivier Véran, Emmanuel Macron/Édouard Philippe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	A dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away, as usual, by advance : I am sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Edouard, Olivier and Emmanuel are three men that I deeply admire and respect. This is a story of fiction, and no harm is intended, of course.

“Good afternoon.” says Edouard entering into the room 

“‘Afternoon” answers Olivier busy reading something on his phone “How are you ?”

“Fine. What about you ?” 

“Okay.” nods the Minister of Health 

As usual during this pandemic, Edouard Philippe drops his notepad and phone on the table in front of them, and washes his hand with hydroalcoholic solution, straight out from his pocket. It’s an habit he took, that makes his friend, and colleague, grin. Olivier Véran, the Health Minister, did the exact same thing when he arrived, and the President will do exactly the same before they start their trilateral meeting. Good practices, to stay healthy and avoid contamination. And they get tested every other day as well, just to be sure. But that has to stay a secret, one that the public can’t know. Edouard leans against the table and Olivier finally puts his phone back in his pocket. 

“Sorry,” he explains “my girlfriend isn’t home with me, and she thinks I’m working too much.” 

“My wife thinks the same.” laughs Edouard Philippe “But we owe that to our country in times like this.” 

“I know.” 

Edouard smirks and leans towards his friend. He takes the tip of Olivier’s tie between his fingers and asks : 

“Is that a new one ? It looks good on you.” 

“I..Hmm…Yes.” answers the other one a bit puzzled by the unusual gesture, and the very close distance they are now “Could you…back up a bit ? You know, social distancing and everything ?”

“Come on…” laughs the Prime Minister “You and I both got our tests results this morning. I’m negative, and you most certainly are too. And neither of us is seeing daylight much these days.”

“Edouard.” replies Olivier “This is not very responsible of you.”

“I’m tired of being the responsible one.” answers the Prime Minister “I’m in need of some fun.” 

“There are rumors about what type of fun you are looking for, going around in the high spheres of the state you know…” chuckles Olivier 

Edouard knows. Rumor has it, like we say. But like every rumor, it has some foundation of truth, and he won’t deny it. He has been unfaithful to his wife more than once, and fucked with men, colleagues mostly, more than once as well. It gives him a feeling of power, of being alive, of controlling his life when there are so many things he can’t control anymore. His latest target being, of course, the young and new addition to his government : Olivier Veran. The Health Minister, very straight, and absolutely not free was a challenge he decided to work on as soon as the man set a foot in his ministry. Very quickly, a bond, a friendship developed between them, but the Prime Minister wants more. Edouard pulls slightly on Olivier’s tie, and the man has no other choice but to lean forward, getting closer to his friend. 

“You know that I’m not… like this, right ?” says Olivier having a hard time swallowing his spit, his eyes deep into Edouard’s ones 

“They always say that at first.” smirks the playful Prime Minister “I can be very persuasive, you know.” 

“What if I don’t want to be persuaded ?” 

Another line Edouard heard far too many times. Usually they are already half-way into his game at this point. They both jump in scare hearing the door open in their back and they both jump on their feet hearing the voice of the President down the hall. He is still outside the room, and Edouard adjusts his jacket, buttoning it close, while Olivier repositions his tie, and tries to dismiss the sexual tension going on between him and his friend. 

“Good afternoon.” says the President walking in and closing the door behind him “Edouard. Olivier. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” 

He laughs and steps around the table. He felt something was odd between the two men when he walked in, but they have more pressing matters at hand for now. He washes his hand with hand sanitizer, and they start working, as if nothing happened. But Edouard keeps glancing at Olivier, and Olivier feels more and more uneasy to be scrutinized like that. Especially since he felt so close to giving in earlier. He was about to lean in and kiss Edouard, just before the President walked in on them. He wanted it, despite being straight, and having a very healthy relationship with his girlfriend. What kind of spell did the Prime Minister cast on him ? 

“Anything else to add ?” asks the President after two hours of working together “Edouard ?” 

“I’m good.” nods the Prime Minister

“Olivier ?” adds the President turning to the Health Minister 

“Same for me. We made real progresses today.” 

“I was thinking just the same.” chuckles Emmanuel Macron “We are working well the three of us together, and I am glad you two are getting along so well…” 

Edouard grins and turns to Olivier. Of course they are getting along well. Very well then. 

“Meeting dismissed then ?” says Edouard Philippe 

“Meeting dismissed.” approves the President 

He gathers his notes and prepares to leave but the Prime Minister, who hasn’t forgot about the main objective he had in mind when he arrived there earlier asks : 

“Emmanuel, would you mind staying a bit longer ?” 

Emmanuel checks his wristwatch and answers : 

“I don’t have anything else planned, lucky you.”

“Probably.” grins Edouard Philippe standing up and getting rid of his jacket “Olivier and I were talking, before the meeting, about how persuasive I can sometimes be…”

“Oh.” smiles Emmanuel “I knew I had interrupted something.” 

Olivier was ready to leave but he senses that this might be ill-advised now. He checks the time on his mobile phone. He has no other meeting planned today, and he feels curious about where this is going to lead them. 

“Curious much ?” teases the President, seeing him hesitate 

“Did he persuade you too ?” dares to ask Olivier 

“Of course.” smirks the Prime Minister “Although he didn’t need much subduing.” 

To enhance his saying, the Prime Minister grabs Emmanuel’s chin and the President softens immediately, shifting from the powerful head of state he is to the obedient man he becomes when Edouard Philippe wants him to. Olivier is mesmerized by the change of attitude he witnessed and he sits back down on his chair. 

“You shouldn’t be touching him.” he says nonetheless, his medical instinct kicking in “You really shouldn’t.” 

“I’m Covid negative.” replies Emmanuel “So are you both.” 

“How do you…” starts Olivier 

“He gets both our results alongside his.” explains the Prime Minister “Don’t tell me you didn’t know. Come here.” 

Olivier removes his jacket and approaches their implacable friend. Edouard once again grabs him by the tie, and pulls him closer, until his face is only inches away from him. 

“Told you I was persuasive.” smirks the Prime Minister 

Edouard Philippe is grinning from ear to ear, having both men complying to what he desires. That is the kind of fun he enjoys, and in these troubled times, the three of them need it. Emmanuel hasn’t moved, or said a word, simply waiting for Edouard to let him know what he’d like best. The Prime Minister, still firmly holding his colleague by his tie, to keep him from running away, leans towards the President and kisses him. There’s no love, no tenderness, just possession and dominance. He bites on Emmanuel’s lower lip, making sure to remind him of who’s in charge, and the President groans of impatience in response. 

“I know, I know.” chuckles Edouard Philippe “Impatient as always. Get off your tie and belt, and we’ll take care of that.” 

While Emmanuel starts stripping down, Edouard Philippe turns to his other friend : 

“I’ll be more gentle with you.” he smiles “But I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you like, what you don’t, what is too much for you… Those are the terms under which this can work, is that understood ?” 

“Yes. Understood.” 

They smile at each other and Edouard lets go of the grip he has on Olivier’s tie. He places his hand on the back of his friend’s neck, and they kiss each other. It’s shy and clumsy at first, hesitant even, but Edouard gives no time to his friend for second thoughts and Olivier by reflex brings his hand to Edouard’s cheek, kissing him with a bit more passion than he should. He’s not gay, but the Prime Minister has an aura, a charisma that no one can resist. And he, like so many others, fell for it. He is standing on tiptoes to be at the correct height to be kissing the tall Prime Minister and it makes the President laughs. 

“You are way too tall, Edouard.” he says “He has to stand on tiptoes.” 

Breaking the kiss with the Health Minister, Edouard Philippe answers : 

“You have to stand on tiptoes as well, Emmanuel. Stop making fun of him. Help me getting him a bit less… dressed, will you ?” 

Emmanuel stands behind Olivier, and his hands come to expertly untie the man’s tie, much to his Minister’s surprise. 

“Have you done that often ?” asks Olivier who can’t keep his eyes off of Edouard removing his jacket and tie

“What do you think all those late night meetings are for ?” jokes the President “Edouard is very persuasive, and we both need to steam off from time to time… So do you. I heard you are on lockdown without your girlfriend ?” 

“It’s true.” admits Olivier 

“What a shame.” comments Edouard allowing his fingers to wander on Olivier’s shirt “What a real shame. Help me remove my cufflinks, would you ?” 

Olivier uses both his hands to do so, which allows Emmanuel, encouraged by a smirk from his Prime Minister, to start unbuttoning Olivier’s white shirt. He has both arms around the man’s shirt, and his whole body is pressing against the back of his friend, in an intimacy neither of them thought they would ever have. Edouard opens his palm to get his cufflinks from the trembling hands of Olivier, and he drops them on the table behind him. Emmanuel makes Olivier’s shirt slide down the man’s shoulder, and his hands are exploring the naked chest he can’t see. 

“Oh. Edouard is going to love this.” whispers Emmanuel whose fingers got tangled into Olivier’s chest hairs “Very manly…” 

To tease his friend even more, he plants a soft kiss behind the man’s ear and it makes Olivier gasp in surprise. 

“Enough teasing, Emmanuel.” warns Edouard “Leave him alone… Come here instead.” 

He opens an arm for Emmanuel to join him, and the President understand immediately. The Prime Minister wraps this arm around his friend’s waist while Emmanuel continues to strip Edouard down, like he is used to do when they are alone. In the meantime, Edouard uses his free hand to explore the naked chest of Olivier, tracing up and down the line of hairs that goes from between his pectoral to the waistband of his trousers. 

“I love this.” he whispers “I really love this.” 

He notices that their friend is not wearing any belt and when the Health Minister catches the surprised glance, he feels the need to justify himself : 

“I’m binging on crisps in my office, I don’t need belts anymore to hold my trousers.” 

“Your girlfriend won’t be happy about this.” says Edouard “Open the fly of your trousers for me.” 

Olivier obeys this order and the Prime Minister introduces his hand down the opening, above the underwear fabric, to evaluate the size of what he’ll find underneath. 

“That is very promising. But let’s keep that for later.” 

Emmanuel removed Edouard’s shirt from his shoulder, and his lips are teasing the already hard nipple of his Prime Minister. This is sweet torture for Edouard, and the President knows how much this can make him lose control. He learned to know the weak spots of his friend, and the best ways to tease him. 

“Enough.” roars Edouard “On your knees. Both of you. Emmanuel, you are going to teach Olivier how to take care of a man…” 

“Sure.” grins the President dropping to his knees in front of Edouard Philippe 

Olivier Veran hesitates for a second, but Edouard places his hand on his cheek and tells him : 

“Please, get on your knees, Olivier. What are you afraid of ?”

“Hmm..” hesitates the man 

“Emmanuel is a good teacher, and you wouldn’t want to displease me, right ?” teases the Prime Minister encouraging him with a kiss softer than what he is used to give 

“No. I wouldn’t want that.” agrees Olivier into a breath 

He falls on his knees, much to Edouard’s satisfaction, and the Prime Minister leans against the table, his hands grabbing the edge to keep a better balance. Emmanuel is smiling, and before taking care of their dominant friend, he leans towards Olivier, and surprises him by kissing him on the mouth. He does not give him a chance to breathe, or to think, and both his hands take Olivier’s face to intensify this kiss. A moan escapes Olivier’s lips and it makes Edouard chuckles. 

“Look at you both !” he exclaims “You are such eager boys…” 

“Sorry.” says Macron breaking that kiss “I had been wanting to do this for a really long time.” 

“Next time,” whispers Olivier “ask.” 

He smirks and they focus back on Edouard Philippe who is still waiting. Emmanuel opens the buckle of his belt, while Olivier zips open the fly of his trousers. The President gets the privilege of lowering Edouard’s trousers to his ankles, and Olivier discovers that the Prime Minister is wearing extremely tight, but trendy boxer briefs. 

“You never did that before, did you ?” asks Emmanuel to Olivier 

“Never with a man.” chuckles his friend “But you’ll teach me.” 

“Give me your hand.” 

Olivier gives him his hand, and Emmanuel intertwines fingers with him, to guide him into discovering their common friend’s anatomy. Edouard closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards, waiting to be pleased by both men at once. Emmanuel is bringing his and Olivier’s hands on Edouard’s crotch, stroking the hardening cock through the white fabric of his underwear. 

“DAMN !” exclaims the Prime Minister “I missed that !” 

“How long, since the last time you subdued anyone with your charms ?” jokes Emmanuel 

“Weeks. The pandemic is really not helping. And you have been way too busy lately.” answers his friend 

“You should have told me.” replies the President, laughing “It looks like you are about to explode…” 

“I might.” jokes the Prime Minister “Be careful.” 

Emmanuel is about to say something to Olivier, but his friend surprises him by pressing his lips on Edouard’s penis, still trapped in his underwear. 

“Oh. A fast learner.” whispers the Prime Minister exchanging a glance with the President “Maybe we’ll be able to do something good of him.” 

His hand appreciatively find its way to the back of Olivier’s head to enhance what he is doing, and he does the same with Emmanuel, whose mouth joins Olivier’s on the hard rod of their friend. They kiss it up and down, teasing the Prime Minister until he groans in impatience. He presses on the back of both of his partners head, appreciating the contact of their lips on his erection so much. Emmanuel’s hand travelled behind his thigh and reached his bum, his fingers grasping the flesh in a very possessive way. Edouard removes his hand from Emmanuel’s head and grabs his hand on his arse, removing it from there. Trying to regain control he warns : 

“I am the only one who is allowed to grab you like that. Get me naked now !” 

Edouard loosens his grip on Olivier’s head and Emmanuel uses both his hands to lower his friend’s underwear, freeing the dick that was until now trapped in its fabric prison. It springs free in front of the eyes of the two men still kneeling on the floor, and Olivier looks at it, mesmerized, and unable to say anything. The unusual silence surprise Edouard who lowers his eyes to him, and caresses his cheek tenderly. 

“What do you think, Olivier ?” he asks 

“I.. Uh… Hmm…” stutters Olivier 

The Health Minister blushed heavily, unable to form coherent thoughts anymore. He never saw another man naked, and even less from so close, and this is both embarrassing and terribly tempting. But his brain stopped functioning. 

“Do you think I broke him ?” jokes Edouard with Emmanuel considering the silence of their friend 

“I believe he’s considering his life choices right now, Edouard. Give him a minute…” laughs the President in response 

He is not waiting on Olivier, and his hand has already started moving up and down Edouard’s cock, his long fingers trapping the sensitive skin and making the Prime Minister shiver with excitement. 

“Still mute ?” jokes Edouard turning his head to look down at Olivier

He is still caressing his cheek, to try easing his thoughts, and it seems to help the Health Minister who leans deeper into this contact, relying on this gentle touch to reconnect with reality. He brings one of his hand to Edouard’s penis, and his finger’s join Emmanuel's ones on the stiff rod, exploring the large and long intimacy of his colleague. He didn’t know Edouard was so well endowed, to be fair : he never imagined what could be hiding in Edouard’s pants, and that’s why he was left so speechless when faced with it. 

“Are you alright ?” asks Emmanuel “You still haven’t said a word, Olivier.” 

“What should I say ?” manages to blurt out the man in response 

“Good, he’s not mute.” says Edouard “But those lips would feel incredible on my skin, what do you think, Emmanuel ?” 

“His lips are a wonder, but you need to show him where you want to be kissed, Edouard.” answers the President “You are probably the first man he sees in full glory…” 

“Is that something that could work for you, Olivier ?” questions Edouard “If I show you the places I want to be kissed, will you use your wonderful lips to please me ?”

“I will.” nods the Health Minister managing to speak again “I will do that.” 

“Oh. He talks again.” smirks Emmanuel “Can I play too ?” he adds to his Prime Minister 

“And you are the greedy boy you always have been.” laughs Edouard Philippe forcing the President to lift up his chin by placing his fingers underneath “Yes, Emmanuel, you can play this game too. But don’t be too greedy, okay ? Leave some for Olivier. Or you’ll regret it later.” 

Emmanuel nods in approbation and Edouard releases both of his partners. He looks down at them, waiting patiently, on their knees, looking up at his erect cock between them. This is a delicious view, and he enjoys it for a second before pointing at his hip bone on his right side. Olivier reacts immediately, and his soft lips kiss the tender skin of the Prime Minister just where the finger of the man pointed. 

“Good.” comments Edouard 

He points at a place a little bit lower going down the line of his hip bone and his friend kisses him with a bit more passion. Edouard does the same thing on his other side, and Emmanuel does the same thing, his lips dancing tantalizingly on the skin. Edouard then points to his pelvis, and both men kiss him there, with no shame, and no hesitation. This is making him chuckle, and he makes them kiss him a trail up his stomach, until he points at a single spot, and the two men have no other choice but to join their mouth over the skin of their friend. This half-kiss excites the three of them and Edouard enjoys this view very much. He then continues to make them play, and separate their trails back again down his stomach and back between his legs. He wonders how Olivier will react when he first points at his cock, but his friend’s inhibitions are long gone, and his lips are avidly tasting the flesh rod, doing much more than a simple kiss. It surprises even Emmanuel, who struggles to compete despite having much more experience than him in this domain. 

“Are you certain it’s your first time with a man ?” asks Edouard, a bit confused too 

Olivier does not answer, and Edouard repeats his question, with a tone that gives him no choice but to answer this time : 

“Olivier, is it your first time with a man ?”

“Yes.” 

“Then, can you explain… this ?” continues the Prime Minister 

New silence. This displeases him a lot, and he grabs Olivier’s chin a bit harder than he intended to at first. he forces the man to look at him and the Health Minister confesses : 

“Porn. Gay porn. I watch gay porn when my girlfriend isn’t home.” 

“I knew you weren’t that innocent. Convincing you was way too easy.” grins Edouard “Way too easy. But I would have preferred honesty… Open your mouth for me, Olivier…” 

Olivier has no other choice but comply and he opens his mouth, knowing exactly what is going to happen. He only hopes Edouard is going to be gentle with him, because that is something he has never done before. Edouard snaps his fingers at Emmanuel and says : 

“Get up, off your shirt and trousers.” 

Emmanuel is used to obey the orders he receives, but first, he steals a kiss from his Prime Minister’s lips, making the man groan. 

“Since when are you allowed to take initiatives ?” he whispers to him 

“Don’t be grumpy.” teases Emmanuel “I’ll comply. Teach Olivier what it’s worth to lie to you.” 

Edouard lowers his eyes to the man still on his knees, mouth open, and he smirks. He is going to initiate his friend, and the man is going to like that. He places his fingers at the back of Olivier’s head and pushes him forward, on his cock. His friend doesn’t need much help, and he takes half of his friend’s penis between his lips with no struggle. 

“Breathe through your nose.” instructs the Prime Minister “And try to keep your teeth out of the way, please.” 

Olivier does his best to follow these instructions, and Edouard withdraws before pushing his dick back in the mouth of his friend, just a little deeper. 

“Do you want me to hold him ?” asks Emmanuel who is only wearing his boxer briefs and socks

“No need. He’s much more compliant than you. Come closer, I want to see how excited I got you.” 

Emmanuel steps closer and Edouard’s hand grabs his crotch, seizing his erection and making him moan. 

“Impatient and needy.” comments Edouard “I know you, Emmanuel. And I know how much you like me touching you…” 

He starts masturbating him slowly, through the fabric of his underwear, and the President has to clench his fists to keep from moaning loudly. Continuing this sweet torture, the Prime Minister keeps going back and forth inside the mouth of his other friend, who is fighting really hard against his gag reflex. Edouard got carried away by his own pleasure, and he pushed himself, surely but slowly deeper and deeper into Olivier’s mouth, and he has now two third of his cock inside of the Health Minister’s mouth. This is all the man can accommodate without choking, but tears are still rolling down his cheek, because this feels too much, and he struggles to breathe properly. 

“You are going to lose him.” points out Emmanuel “Give him a minute to breathe, Edouard.” 

Reluctantly, Edouard pulls out, and Olivier coughs and cries, desperately trying to catch his breath. The Prime Minister ignores him completely, and Emmanuel diverts his attention by kissing him, on the lips, allowing him to take control of him, body and soul. 

“Be gentle with him.” whispers the President “Don’t break him. We still need him.” 

“He still need to comply.” grins Edouard in response 

“He will.” chuckles Emmanuel 

They exchange a kiss and the Prime Minister introduces his hand down Emmanuel’s underwear, taking the hard cock of his friend into his hand, while turning back to the man, still on his knees in front of him. His beautiful face is ruined by tears and saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth, but Edouard likes that. It is the face of a compliant partner. An offered man. 

“Open your mouth.” he instructs 

Olivier doesn’t obey, still too shaken by the rough treatment he had earlier. 

“Open your mouth for me.” orders the Prime Minister louder “Olivier !” 

Olivier opens his mouth, like a disarticulated puppet, and Edouard caresses his cheek, tenderly. At the same time, he approaches him and inserts the tip of his cock inside the offered mouth. 

“Your lips are truly a wonder !” he exclaims “Sorry I treated you a little rough, but I like my partners to be obedient… Would you be obedient for me, Olivier ?” 

The man nods, adding a little twist of his tongue on Edouard’s glans that make the Prime Minister moan involuntarily. He’s a fast learner. And a pleaser. Edouard keeps his hand on Olivier’s cheek, encouraging him to continue what he is doing, stroking him with his thumb. His other hand is busy on Emmanuel’s dick, and the President grabbed the edge of the table, to keep his balance and keep silence. They can’t be too vocal here, they are in the heart of the presidential palace and even if no one would dare ask questions, it would only fuel the already existing rumors about the private lives of Emmanuel and Edouard. And now Olivier. Edouard gave Olivier enough time to recover from the previous insertions, but he’d like to give it another try, to see if his friend would really comply. 

“Olivier,” he starts with a low suave voice that awakes lust into his friend’s body “I am going to fuck your mouth once more, and I need you to keep it wide open for me.”

He withdraws completely from between the lips of the Health Minister so that his friend can take a few deep breath and wipe his mouth with the back of his arm. There is no use to this, but it makes him feel a bit less humiliated. He locks his gaze back up to Edouard’s eyes, giving him consent for what is to come, and he opens his mouth, obedient and offered. He wants this, he wants to please his friend, to give him what he desires. Edouard is making him crazy, and he turned him into this very compliant man, far from what he usually is. The Prime Minister pushes on the back of Olivier’s head, forcing him to take his cock into his mouth, all the way down his throat. He keeps him like that, with his nose pressed in his pubic hair, saliva dripping on the floor from his parted lips, his mouth and throat fighting this invasion. Olivier’s hands, by reflex, grab Edouard’s arse, trying to push him away, but the Prime Minister is stronger, and he only releases his grip on the verge of choking his friend. He withdraws half of the length of his penis, allowing Olivier to breathe a little bit, and then he starts fucking his mouth, fast and deep, not caring about the well-being of his partner. His pleasure is what comes first and he even closes his eyes for an instant to better appreciate the warmth of his friend’s mouth. He stopped masturbating Emmanuel for a moment, and he is using both is hands to control Olivier’s head movements. The President positioned himself behind Edouard, sitting on the table, and he is biting on the back of Edouard’s shoulder, just like he knows he likes it. The Prime Minister uses all his strength to stop himself before he can’t control himself anymore, and he opens his eyes to look down at Olivier. He withdraws completely from inside his mouth and he drops on his knees to be at Olivier’s height. 

“Are you alright ?” he asks, still holding the man’s face into his hands 

“I will be.” manages to answer his friend between two deep breaths “I will be.” 

“I am going to fuck you now, Olivier.” groans Edouard kissing his mouth with devotion “But it’ll be much more enjoyable for you than it has been until now.” 

Emmanuel is waiting, still sitting on the table, calmly stroking his cock. He will be the last one to get his pleasure, it is always like that with Edouard, and it is an agreement he is satisfied with. He doesn’t mind waiting. But he wonders what his friend is going to ask him to do this time. Edouard wraps an arm around Olivier’s waist and helps him get on his feet ; the man needs to be supported, he has been on his knees for too long, and he leans on Edouard far more than he needs too. But this is revenge for what he just endured. And the Prime Minister lets him do, since it’s his first time. Emmanuel wouldn’t have had such a privilege. Edouard snaps his fingers at the President and says : 

“Get him off his clothes.” 

Emmanuel joins them and he drags his Health Minister to one of the chairs. There he removes his shoes and socks, and lowers his trousers, exposing to them that he is wearing dark grey briefs, that hides nothing now that he has a solid erection. The tip of his penis is showing, on the side, and Emmanuel can’t resist licking it before removing his friend’s underwear. Edouard saw what he did, and his hand tugs on a loose strand of hair on the back of the president’s head : 

“What did I say about taking initiatives ?”

“Sorry.” apologizes Emmanuel “Olivier is too tempting.” 

“I am going to punish you, Emmanuel.” warns Edouard “And you know that I hate misbehaving men.” 

He suspects that the President did this on purpose. He grabs two of the tie they abandoned when they got undressed and points at the chair next to them. 

“Completely naked. You sit down. You are going to be a witness in what is going to happen. You are going to watch me take Olivier, you are going to watch me bring him to orgasm, you are going to watch me reach my pleasure. And maybe, after, I’ll let you find yours.” 

Emmanuel sits down, his cock erect between his legs, impatient and eager. He knows what is going to happen. He places his arms on the armrests of the chair and Edouard expertly ties them with their ties, solidly so that he can’t move. He will have no other choice but to watch. 

“You really need to learn to behave, Emmanuel. We’ll work on that together.” says Edouard holding his President’s chin into his hand and staring at him with icy eyes 

His thumb is too close to Emmanuel’s mouth, and the playful President manages to stick his tongue out and lick the said finger. 

“Careful, you are playing a dangerous game, Emmanuel. Keep in mind that I am the one in charge here.” 

Edouard leans over him and kisses him, until Emmanuel is short of breath, but when the Prime Minister withdraws his lips, the President arches forward, as if deprived from his oxygen. 

“Good.” comments Edouard “I prefer that.” 

He then focuses back on Olivier who watched the interaction with curious eyes. Clearly his two colleagues have a past that can’t be ignored. And they must have seen each other more than once. 

“Back to you.” smirks Edouard stealing a kiss from Olivier’s lips to help him focus back on him 

He places his warm hand on the man’s stiff penis and strokes it from base to top, drawing a moan from Olivier’s throat. 

“Oh. You really want that, do you ?” teases the Prime Minister “But you know that my pleasure comes first, right ?” 

“Yes.” whines Olivier “Whatever you want.” 

“You are a really good boy. It’s a pleasure to work with you. I am going to take you on the table.” 

He extends his hand and helps him get on his feet. Emmanuel hasn’t missed anything of the show, but he starts to regret misbehaving earlier : not touching himself will be torture while he watches. Edouard is guiding Olivier into taking the best position possible to be fucked rough without hurting himself. The Health Minister grabbed the opposite edge of the table with both his hands, and he bent over, offering himself to the expert hands of his friend. 

“You need to spread your legs.” instructs Edouard 

He has one hand in the middle of Olivier’s back, and the other one went between the legs of his friend, to tease the sensitive testicles. The Health Minister is still looking for a position comfortable enough to keep for a while. Edouard’s fingers come closer to Olivier’s hole and instinctively the Health Minister tries to escapes this contact, but his friend keeps him pinned against the table. 

“Don’t you dare moving.” he warns “I tied Emmanuel up, I can do much worse to you, trust me.” 

“He can.” adds Emmanuel “And you are not ready for this, Olivier.” 

“Don’t force me to gag you.” harshly says Edouard to Emmanuel “You watch, you enjoy, but you keep quiet.” 

“Understood.” nods the President 

He exchanges a quick glance and a smile with Edouard who is still teasing Olivier all around his hole, exploring the area with one hand, and Olivier tries his best to not move. But deep down, he knows this will hurt. 

“I need lube.” says Edouard realizing he might hurt his friend more than he intends to if he inserts one finger in him without preparation “Don’t move.” he adds towards Olivier 

Edouard grabs Emmanuel’s chair and pulls him closer so that he can act on both of them at the same time. 

“Open your mouth, Emmanuel.” orders the bossy Prime Minister “You are going to lube my fingers. We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to the pretty arse of Olivier, right ?” 

“Right.” nods the President before opening his mouth 

Edouard pushes his index and middle finger deep inside Emmanuel’s mouth, and the President lets his tongue roll and swirl around the fingers, making sure every part of the skin is glazed with saliva. In the meantime, Edouard tries to make Olivier ease up a bit, with an arm around his waist, and tantalizing fingers on his cock. The Health Minister is a mess of a man, well aware that he is not allowed to come yet, not even look for his pleasure just now, but rocked by contradictory sensations at the same time. He tries his best not to thrusts his hips forward, jerking himself into Edouard’s hand. He hears a popping sound when the Prime Minister removes his fingers from the wet mouth of the President but consciously chooses to ignore it. Edouard gives him no time to think about it, and he pushes one of the spit-lubed fingers on his hole, forcing the entrance. It hurts, and his whole body fights this insertion, but the Prime Minister leans over him, pushing harder, his lips coming very close to the ear of his friend : 

“Relax, Olivier. I need you to let me inside you. Please…” 

His soft voice, and the warmth of his breath in Olivier’s neck achieve to break the man’s inhibitions and he gives up on fighting. All of a sudden, Edouard’s finger slides in more easily and the Prime Minister thanks his friend with a kiss just behind the ear. Unbeknownst to him, this is a weak spot for Olivier, and his body reacts accordingly, arching on the table, and thus making the finger penetrate him deeper. 

“Oh Lord.” cries out Olivier, tears of pain in his eyes 

“It looks like I found a weak spot of yours. I might use that again.” smirks the Prime Minister, biting gently on the same exact spot 

Once again, his friend arches underneath him, but this time, the Prime Minister keeps him pinned down on the table with all his weight, to prevent him from doing so. His index finger is more than halfway inside Olivier, and from his chair, Emmanuel can not have missed that. He is nervously biting his lip, trying not to pull on his restraints, even though he really wants to free himself and masturbate. But he deserves his punishment. Edouard starts moving his finger inside his friend and Olivier moans ceaselessly, discovering a whole new world of sensations. Edouard got back up, a hand still pinning him on the table, the other one busy down his ass. He exchanges an amused glance with Emmanuel and he grins when he sees the President’s dick glistening with pre-cum, overexcited, eager to find its release, but not taken care of for now. Edouard, who has a lot of experience into fingering non-gay men for the first time is being gentle at first, but he knows exactly where to press his fingers to send a powerful wave of pleasure directly to his brain. When he curls his finger and presses on Olivier’s prostate, the Health Minister yelps in surprise and he closes his eyes, overwhelmed by pleasure. 

“Did you break him ?” laughs Emmanuel 

“I don’t know.” replies Edouard a bit concerned to not hear anything from Olivier “Olivier ?”

“I’m good.” answers their friend, his head buried between his arms, his forehead pressed on the wooden table “I... got surprised.” he groans 

“They always they that the first time.” laughs Edouard Philippe “Should I try again ?”

“YES !” 

This desperate cry escaped Olivier’s lips much quicker than he would have thought, and Edouard giggles. He likes having that power on the men he has sex with. He does exactly the same thing he did before and Olivier moans his name, unable to keep himself from doing so anymore. 

“Oh, that is new.” chuckles Emmanuel “Do they usually moan your name ?” 

“I didn’t say you could talk.” says Edouard to him “But no, they usually don’t. It’s a first… He’s a good one. I might do something good of him.” 

For the sole purpose of driving his friend completely crazy, he teases his prostate a third time, and a moan, half-way through a whine escapes Olivier’s mouth. 

“Good boy.” comments Edouard pressing his middle finger on his distracted friend’s hole 

When it breaches through and slides in, the moaning is replaced by a cry of pain, and tears roll down the Health Minister face, whose knuckles are white from the tight grip he has on the wooden table. With two fingers in, Edouard’s goal is no longer to make Olivier enjoy the penetration, but mostly to prepare him for his cock, that will follow soon after. And much to his surprise, Olivier feels eager about it. The pain is there, and remains very present, but pleasure is gradually replacing it, and he wants to feel taken, possessed, used by Edouard. And knowing that Emmanuel is tied up to his chair, just behind him, watching and enjoying every second of it adds to his pleasure. 

“Now you both shut up.” warns the Prime Minister “Especially you, Emmanuel.” 

The President sticks his tongue out at his Prime Minister but nods as a sign of good will. He’ll comply. Edouard removes his fingers from inside Olivier and positions himself behind him. A cold shiver travels down the spine of his partner, and it makes him chuckle. 

“Calm down,” says Edouard “I am not going to break you.” 

His penis is still glistening from the saliva of the man he is about to fuck, and he’ll have no struggle sliding inside him. The tip of his penis is pressing against the tight hole of his friend, and he thrust himself further, breaching through the entrance. It feels extremely tight around his rod and he gasps, taking his partner by the hips to control his penetration, and keep his balance. Olivier is crying from pleasure and pain, but he keeps silent, as he was instructed to. He feels ripped apart from within, but filled at the same time, and Edouard’s fingers diving in his skin are making him crazy. The Prime Minister keeps thrusting himself forward, until half of his cock is inside Olivier. 

“Are you alright ?” he asks his friend “Olivier ?”

“All good.” says Olivier 

“How does it feel ?” 

Usually, Edouard doesn’t enquire that much about the man he is fucking, but Olivier’s silence is both pleasing and worrying at the same time. 

“Awesome.” answers the Health Minister “Please continue.”

“This is going to be rough, and I’m not going to give you any rest, until I fill you with my pleasure, understood ?”

“O-okay.” mumbles Olivier Véran 

“Good boy.” 

Edouard holds him by the hips, and he thrusts himself backwards, panting because it feels extremely pleasurable. He then dives back deeper inside, making Olivier scream, but he doesn’t care anymore. pain or pleasure, what his friend is feeling is none of his concern anymore ; what matters now is his own pleasure, so close and yet so far. He increases his grip on Olivier’s hips and accelerates the rhythm of his hip thrusts. He goes in and out, fast and rough from the previously virgin hole of his friend. Underneath him, Olivier grunts and cries, but the Prime Minister chooses to ignore it for now. He’ll reward him in time. He manages to master himself enough to not completely bury his penis inside Olivier, but most of his rod still disappears deep inside the man, making the Prime Minister sigh of pleasure each and every time. Emmanuel, who is still watching, and enjoying very much, knows that Edouard is really close from orgasm, he noticed the twitching in the leg muscles, the tension in Edouard’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Olivier, your ass is a wonder.” exclaims Edouard thrusting himself deeper and releasing long spurts of semen during what seems an eternity to the Health Minister 

Edouard is still pinning him on the table, with force, and he stays in him long after his sperm flooded him. This was painful but pleasurable, and it brought Olivier on the edge of his own pleasure. He got overwhelmed by so many contradictory stimulations, and he is panting on the table, glad to have a few minutes to catch his breath. Slowly, he notices that Edouard’s grip on his thighs is becoming lighter and eventually, his friend plants a kiss on the back of his shoulder, before withdrawing completely from inside him. It leaves a gaping hole within him, and he involuntarily groans. 

“I know.” chuckles Edouard “It feels weird at first. But you’ll get used to it.” 

“It’s dripping.” softly says Emmanuel “I’d rather not have anyone clean the floor.” 

Edouard draws Emmanuel’s chair closer, and the President leans forward, licking the few drops of sperm, leaking from the overused hole of their friend. Olivier gasps and shivers, but Edouard places his hand on his back, to calm him down. 

“You have been an obedient man, Olivier.” he says with a low, deep voice “I will make you find your pleasure now.” 

The man is too weak to answer, but he manages to lift up his thumb to express his gratitude, which makes both his friends laugh. Edouard pushes Emmanuel’s chair away, placing him as a simple spectator once again, and he helps Olivier get on his feet. He holds him by the waist and his mouth finds the one of his friend. It’s less possessive than before, a bit more grateful even. 

“I usually don’t kneel down for other people,” starts Edouard Philippe “but since you have been an extremely good partner… I might do an exception.” 

He is about to make Olivier sit down on the empty chair, but he then changes his mind, having a far more cruel idea. Emmanuel will hate him. He helps Olivier settle down on the President’s lap, the erect cock of Emmanuel brushing against the back of their friend. That way, it will always be touched, but deprived from the attention it deserved. 

“Spread your legs, Olivier.” says Edouard getting on his knees 

The Health Minister does as told, and to keep his balance, he grabs the tied up wrist of the President, driving the man crazy to not be able to act on his own desire. But he deserved it. Edouard begins with kisses on the inner thighs of Olivier, and he soon realizes how excited his friend is, because each kiss makes his friend moan in impatience. He keeps his hands on the Health Minister’s knees, to make sure he keeps his legs wide spread, and his lips comes at the base of the man’s penis. 

“Oh, Edouard !” shouts Olivier when he feels the warm lips on his skin 

Edouard follows the line of a vein he sees pulsing underneath the skin, and he licks a trail up to the tip, transforming the usually quiet and shy minister into a complete mess. He is moaning, begging for more, and he tilted his head backwards, eyes closed, unable to look down at the face of his friend between his legs. Emmanuel, behind him is trying to control himself, but his whole body is burning with desire, and Olivier’s moans are driving him crazy. The Health Minister hands have slide down from his wrists to his hands, and they intertwined fingers, Emmanuel having no other choice but to share Olivier’s pleasure that way. Edouard keeps licking, up and down the flesh rod until he parts his lips and engulfs it into his mouth. 

“OOOOOH GOD !” 

Olivier uses all his willpower to not thrusts his hips upwards, and deep into Edouard’s throat. It feels insanely good, and the Prime Minister is skilled. The man is used to bring men to orgasm with his mouth, as a reward for their compliance. He swirls his tongue around the dick, and Olivier reaches orgasm less than two minutes later, his whole body arching. Emmanuel is surprised to notice that Edouard let him finish into his mouth, but he understands why, when the Prime Minister gets on his feet, and leans over the panting Health Minister, to kiss Emmanuel, and share the sperm of their friend. Their kiss is passionate, and both of them swallow half of Olivier’s semen. In the meantime, the Health Minister recovered from his powerful orgasm, but he feels worn out, completely exhausted by the many emotions of the day. Edouard extends his hand to him and Olivier takes it, getting on his feet, and letting himself down, on the nearby chair. 

“You’re okay ?” inquires Edouard 

“I’m fine.” brushes off Olivier “I’ll sleep well tonight, that’s all.” he chuckles 

“What do you think ?” adds the Prime Minister “Should we give Emmanuel what he wants ?” 

“Wouldn’t it be cruel not to ?” answers the Health Minister 

“Please…” begs Emmanuel 

“Oh, shut up !” roars Edouard picking up the first piece of cloth he finds on the floor and placing it in the President’s mouth “You speak too much, Emmanuel, and you know how much I hate that.” 

“So-wy” mumbles Emmanuel through his gag which turns out to be Olivier’s briefs 

“Olivier, can you give me the tie that is on the back of your chair, please ? I have an idea.” adds the Prime Minister 

Olivier gives him the piece of fabric, and Edouard ties it around Emmanuel’s head, depriving him from view. He can’t see, he can’t talk, and he can’t touch. A perfectly obedient man, in short ! Edouard grins from ear to ear and he touches Emmanuel’s stiff rod with the tip of his fingers. The President, too eager to find his pleasure, thrusts his hips forward, pulling on his restrained wrists, whining on his gag, provoking Edouard’s hilarity. 

“Next time,” he says “you will behave like the obedient man I know you are. And I am extremely charitable today, you know I am not usually this forgiving…” 

Emmanuel nods vigorously, tears of dissatisfaction rolling down his cheek. The soft teasing is torture, and his overexcited cock is painful. He needs to find his pleasure. Soon. But Edouard knows exactly what he is doing, and he’ll make it last as long as he wishes to. Olivier watches the hand of the Prime Minister go up and down Emmanuel’s penis, barely touching the skin, achingly teasing it, and he is fascinated. He is about to say something, but the Prime Minister places his free hand over his mouth to keep him silent. Instead, he motions him by his side, and still in silence, Olivier’s fingers joins Edouard’s ones on the cock of their friend. At first, Emmanuel doesn’t notice, but Olivier makes himself notice by placing his free hand on the arm of his President. A loud moan answers this new contact and Edouard nods, allowing Olivier to take Emmanuel’s penis fully in his hand. The Health Minister masturbates him awkwardly, but the President is so excited that he reaches orgasm in no time, screaming despite his gag, sperm splashing on his stomach, and all over Olivier’s fingers. Edouard anticipated and withdrew his hand in time. 

“You did a mess, Emmanuel.” laughs the Prime Minister “And you are going to clean this up before I untie you.” 

He removes the gag from the President’s mouth, and takes Olivier’s wrist in his hand, approaching the sperm stained fingers to Emmanuel’s mouth. 

“Lick them clean.” orders Edouard “Thoroughly.” 

Emmanuel executes this order, and his tongue expertly picks up every last drop of semen, and Edouard only lets go when he is certain Olivier’s hand is clean. 

“Will you take initiatives again, Emmanuel ?” asks Edouard removing the blindfold from his eyes 

“No, I won’t.”

“Will you misbehave again ?”

“I won’t.” agrees the President “I promise.” 

“You always promise.” smirks Edouard Philippe 

They both laugh, and the Prime Minister unties Emmanuel’s wrists. The President stretches them and Edouard leans towards him to kiss him. He always does so to seal close their sex-session. He then turns to Olivier and kisses him too. Emmanuel gets up and grabs the tissue box on the table to clean up his stomach and then throws them away in the bin underneath the table. The three men are gathering their clothes and getting back into them, in silence. The rush of adrenaline that fueled Olivier’s brain until now is fading away, and he realizes how wrong what they did was. And how incredibly dangerous it is medically-speaking during a pandemic. He sighs and buries his face into his hands. That was reckless, and yet he enjoyed it. What went through his mind ? 

“Olivier ?” frowns Edouard 

“Olivier ?” adds Emmanuel on a softer tone 

He kneels down by his friend and places his hand over one of Olivier’s. 

“I know how you feel. It feels wrong the first time, I felt the same. But we are three grown-ups who enjoyed a very pleasurable moment together…”

“It’s not that.” grumbles Olivier

“What is it ?” whispers Emmanuel 

“You are too close. We were too close. We are not supposed to touch, or kiss, or exchange fluids. I’m a doctor, for God’s sake !” 

His medical instincts kicked back in, and he realized that if one of them was contaminated, now the three of them certainly were, which meant it would be a national disaster. Emmanuel hugs him for a second, and they finish getting dressed. The three of them wash their hands, and as they gather their files and notepads to go, Emmanuel who noticed that Olivier was still in no condition to go back home on his own suggests : 

“What about you two stay here for dinner ? Unless you have anything else planned. I’ll have something delivered, and Brigitte will be delighted to have someone else than just me for once to have a chat with…” 

“I can’t.” answers Edouard “My children are counting on me to help them with homeworks.” 

“Olivier ?” says the President with a smile 

“I’ll stay. A dinner with friends is far better than reheated leftovers in my apartement.” 

“And I’ll swear we’ll keep our distances.” winks the President 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you thought about this very very porny chapter !


End file.
